


destiny awaits

by georgiehensley



Category: Trollhunters (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: it's strange, feeling a connection to someone that you don't even know.

or, the one where jim comes across a new student at school who he may have more of a connection with than he realizes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise known as what happens when you start a new show and fall in love with two characters voiced by two of your favorite actors (rest in peace, anton), and then one of them goes and fucking _**dies**_.
> 
> so, consider this an au where kanjigar is reincarnated as a boy jim's age, but he still has some memories of his old life, and probably later helps jim train to be a proper trollhunter. ~~(can a troll be reincarnated, as a human, nonetheless? hmm.. )~~
> 
> this may become a short series as i continue to watch _trollhunters_ ~~(i only just finished episode 2, lol)~~.

it's strange, feeling a connection to someone that you don't even know. but from the moment jim comes across this other boy, he feels drawn to him.  _ now how do i introduce myself without appearing weird _ , jim thinks to himself. he ponders his next move for a few moments, before settling on what to do.

trying to act as casual as possible, he strides through the hallway, not-so accidentally letting his shoulder bump against the boy’s as he moves. though - and this was  _ not _ part of his plan - the amulet slips out of his bag as a result, the minor collision also causing the boy to drop the book he’d had in his hand.

“shit!” jim mutters under his breath, hurrying to help the boy. by pure coincidence and kindness, he ends up holding onto the boy’s book, while the boy clutches his amulet.

“sorry ‘bout that.” he says sheepishly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. initially, he gets no response, causing him to glance over, only to find the boy seeming to be lost in his thoughts as he stares at the amulet. feeling uncomfortable (and hoping to keep his secret intact), jim clears his throat, and the boy snaps his gaze away from the amulet.

“sorry.” he says with a charming british accent, sticking his hand out to give jim back his amulet, which jim quickly takes back. “it's beautiful. where did you get it from?”

“it was a, uh, gift, actually.” jim says.  _ not a total lie. _ he hands the boy back his book. “i see you like, uh - reincarnation and other mythological things?” the boy blushes, brushing away a stray lock of curly, reddish-blond hair that falls onto his forehead.

“yeah, i find it all so… fascinating.” he says. “especially since no one can fully prove whether or not all the stories really are false.”

“hmm, yeah,” jim says, glancing away for a moment. he quickly snaps out of it, pushing himself to his feet, and the british boy does the same. “again, so sorry for knocking into you, i should have been watching where i was going.”

“it's alright,” the boy says. “ _ i _ should get to know my way around the school. you’d think that after being here a week, i’d know where everything is.”

“a week, huh?” jim says, small smile appearing on his face. “well, maybe i can show you around sometime, help you learn the school.” the boy smiles.

“yeah,” he says. “i’d like that.”

“i’m jim, by the way,” jim says, sticking his hand out. 

“kenneth,” the boy says, shaking jim’s hand. “it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“the pleasure’s all mine.” jim says.  _ who talks like that anymore? _ nonetheless, kenneth laughs, before giving a small wave goodbye and heading off to his next class. jim watches him go for a moment, before glancing down at his amulet, which now glows its usual blue color, flickering in and out as though it’s laughing, knowing something jim doesn't. in response, jim only rolls his eyes, before slipping the amulet back into his bag.

“he’s just a… potential friend.” jim says, before heading off to his own class. inside his bag, the amulet flickers once more, before the light dims completely.


End file.
